User talk:Ipo
Welcome to Hull :) ---Jamster--- 11:54, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :*Hell :p The links down the side of the wiki are useful for newbies, especially This one. ---Jamster--- 11:55, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Jam, why hell? RT | Talk 12:16, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::He meant hull as in part of a ship. That should have been obvious. 13:44, 16 February 2008 (UTC) thanks for the link and warm welcome Ipo 19:04, 16 February 2008 (UTC) "Those cool character boxes" Find one you like, go to the user's talk page and ask them (they'll probably say yes), copy their code and adapt (Using show preview) RT | Talk 19:10, 16 February 2008 (UTC) cool, thanks Ipo 19:11, 16 February 2008 (UTC) My failed attempt at cropping an image I tried to upload an image of my monk (Ipo The Divine) and it didn't work out as planned, if some1 could delete or w/e i'd be grateful, still kinda clueless about how to do some things on wiki. :Ok. Here are the basics: *Use asteriks (*) to make lists. *Type to flag a page for deletion. Only admins can delete things. *Type --~~~~ to sign your comments. Alternatively, hit the 23:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC)sig.png]] to insert your signature. *To make an internal link, surround it with 2 brackets. Like these. link *Use colons to indent things. The more colons, the farther you indent. Yup. --Shadowcrest 20:12, 16 February 2008 (UTC) thanks for the info--Ipo 20:18, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Try doing this: put : before you post an answer. It will make sure you indent. It will look somewhat more proffesional. (not that i am a professional ;-) )Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :ok i'll start doing that, thanks--Ipo 16:21, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Your Latest Uploaded Image Image:Monk.JPG is too generic of a filename. I posted on the images talk page, but figured I should post on your talk page too, just to make sure you are aware, and don't wonder what happened to your image. Re-uploading the image to a more specific name... Perhaps Ipo-monk.jpg. GW:IMAGE Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:55, 17 February 2008 (UTC) : srry bout that, i'll upload it again with a better name --Ipo 21:00, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for understanding :D Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 21:01, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Bad day pic Hilarious! --Macros 22:42, 28 February 2008 (UTC) : thanks, 55 farming ftw lol --Ipo 19:56, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::Good day iz 20k heal with Infuse Health :P(this). The Infuser had ~8500 hp :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:13, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::: very nice lol, gratz --Ipo 20:18, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Moved Moved your character out of the mainspace and into your namespace. Be a bit more careful next time homie. --Powersurge360 :Um... just realized I didn't actually tell you where in your namespace the thing is... it's at User:Ipo/Healing Ipo I swear, this is my last edit for a while, lol --Powersurge360 23:35, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :: ok, thnx for doing that, just tryin 2 tidy up a few things on my user page, still don't have a clue what to do with some things. Ipo 15:33, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Sig Ok, i've created a "sig" (not too sure how well it's gonna turn out) and I was just wondering, how I would go about making it my current sig? i.e whenever I press the sig button when editing, it will be the sig I created. (sorry if it sounds a bit "newby" slow learner :P ) Any help is appreciated, here it is. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 18:04, 12 May 2008 (UTC) : ok, i've tried going into preferences and adding my sig into the custom sig box, but whenever i press the sig button i get this --[[User:Ipo|[[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']]]] 18:57, 12 May 2008 (UTC), which of course isn't right, so if anyone could help me, it'd be greatly appreciated.[[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 18:57, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Turn raw signatures on. -- Warw/Wick 19:05, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::: "Invalid raw signature; check HTML tags." still learning coding and such. .[[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 19:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You opened two span tags but only closed one, try closing the span tags just after the little ectos. -- Warw/Wick 19:20, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::They ain't little ectos, they're infinitum signs thingies :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:21, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: lol yeh, infinity signs, thank you very much for helpin me :) --[[User:Ipo|[[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞<']]]] 19:23, 12 May 2008 (UTC) k, something's still wrong, gettin same message and i've changed it, maybe got something to do with this (( [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞<']] :Close the span tag before the 2nd span tag? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :: finally got it. Thank you to Viper and May, you were both very patience. Might never change the sig after this lol. Thanks again. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 20:04, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::No problem :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::As long as we are talking about sigs. Can someone get a list of the useable fonts? It seems that the only font the people are using is vivaldi. [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 20:08, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: well i like vivaldi, but there are better ones out there, but not gonna go through the hassle of changing my sig again lol --[[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 20:10, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Late, but whatever Happy birthday ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 17:07, 18 May 2008 (UTC) : lol thnx, 16 now :D [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 17:31, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Fonts As mentioned 2 sections above, Character Map (in Accessories menu then System Tools in the Start Menu {for windows anyways} ) seems to have fonts that are usable for sigs and so, just in case anyone was wondering about extras fonts (too many Vivaldi sigs :P ) [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 11:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Image:Mask of the Mo Zing M gray back.jpg Heya, really minor but any way you could get rid of the 3 little white pixels at the top of that pic? It looks like an anti-aliasing artifact and isn't a feature of the mask (not your fault, blame the gfx drivers) but it looks out of place when everything else is grayish on the pic Jennalee 03:44, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : Sorry, I would but im currently on holiday and wont be back for another 3 weeks, and I don't have that much free time. I highly doubt I will be able to do anything on here until I return. I can try to do something using paint or something else (using whatever is on this computer), but if not, maybe someone else could do it? If anyone does, thanks in advance. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 01:26, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Siggeh lol Your sig is breaking text lining. By one pixel. Might be cause I don't have the Pristina font installed, so I get Times or something similar. Just a random thought I wanted to express. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) : Hmm, sorry im not a coding genius, wouldnt know how to sort. Took me a while to sort out the sig itself :P. Maybe change it back to vivaldi? (although that must be the most common font) [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 09:56, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, no, don't worry about it. It's just cause my computer is missing all the normal fonts cause it's so ancient. It's fine for 99% of the world, so I say keep it like it is now :P Besides, Vivaldi will end up being the same for me, cause I don't have that either XD --- -- (s)talkpage 09:59, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::: lol ok. Thank God I didnt have to change to vivaldi, too common for my liking :P. I apologise for breaking the text lining (well yours anyways :P) [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 10:02, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Deldrimor armor template... Uh... What are you doing? You know there's a piece of code on that page that gives an example and you can copy it and edit it and ... uh ... preview it to get the correctly named red image links without touching the actual template which screws up any Deldrimor page that happened to be viewed before you reverted the change? O_o RoseOfKali 19:15, 6 August 2008 (UTC) : I apologise, as stated somewhere I am not a coding genius and I was trying to help. I screwed up several times and reverted the screw ups. Coding goes over my head, and I thought it was just a simple copy and paste job over the old/non-existant pics. Again I apologise and I wont bother with your project again. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 19:20, 6 August 2008 (UTC)